1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductor connection structure, which is specially designed to be used in hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a conductor connection structure for electrically connecting cable (insulated cable) conductors together, there is known a terminal connection type conductor connection structure which mates male and female terminals provided at ends of one cable and the other, respectively, to thereby electrically connect their respective conductors together.
Also, as a conductor connection structure used in joints of large-capacity cables such as power cables (power electric cables), there is known a terminal connection type conductor connection structure which mates a male pin terminal to a female socket terminal provided at ends of cables, respectively.
Refer to JP-A-2008-103152, JP-A-2008-103153, and JP-A-2008-123997, for example.
With the conventional terminal connection type conductor connection structures, however, there is the problem that the mating male and female terminal portion tends to be larger than the outside diameter of the cables. This increases the size of the connecting portion, to cause difficulty in size reduction of, especially, the portion connecting plural cables to other cables (or pin terminals).
Further, there is the problem of the increasing number of parts due to requirements for connecting the terminals to the conductors of the cables, respectively.
Also, using the cable connection portion in a vibrational environment, such as a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, or the like, requires removal of the vibrational effect on the cable connection portion. To remove such vibration, it has been suggested to provide a spring around the perimeter of the female terminal, to firmly secure the male and female terminals.
However, there is the problem that the vibration-resistant spring accelerates wear in the contact portion caused by terminal insertion/removal.